Valentines Day
by GirlUnknown1
Summary: AU. A little AmericaxReader Valentines one-shot I tried to do. Alfred has a problem and goes to you for help. Will you help him?


**A/N:** Badly written. This was done at mid-night and when I was sick so I don't know what possessed me to post this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Hetalia would never even be published.

Today was Valentines day. The day that you planned on spending alone because you had no one to spend it with. Not that you minded in the least. You never were the type of girl that fawned over boys. You were actually more like a tomboy type of girl.

You walked to the nearest fast-food place, which was a McDonald's. You got your food and sat down. A few bites into your burger, someone plopped down a tray that was piled with burgers in front of you. You didn't need to look up to know who would've ordered a huge amount of food.

"Hey Alfred! How've you been?" You greeted him with the usual high-five.

"Not good dude, can you do me a favor?" He asked, taking the seat opposite you.

"Sure, anything for a buddy." You smiled at him.

"Do you see those girls over there, behind me?"

You looked at them. They were about your age and were looking at Alfred with those awful love-struck expressions on their faces.

"They've been asking me to be their Valentine and even though I reject them, they won't go away!" He furiously chomped on his burger.

"Really? I don't know what they see in you, Al." You teased him.

"I'm serious here! I don't want to be followed everywhere I go!" He looked at you with his adorable puppy eyes. "Please, please help me get rid of them."

You twitched. Even though you were tough, no-one could resist _that_ look. "I never said I wasn't going to help you, but I don't know what to do either! Maybe you should go see Francis or Antonio. They're good with girls."

"But they're busy with _their_ Valentines!" Alfred whined.

"Well, maybe if you pick one girl, the others will leave you alone. Even if you're stuck with one, it's better than having a whole flock follow you." You shrugged.

Alfred gave you a weird look.

"Sorry Al, I really don't know what to do in this situation 'cuz no-one ever asks me to be their Valentine."

"Wait, really? Then I know the solution to all this!" He exclaimed, striking a pose. "As usual, the hero always finds a way!"

You face palmed at his behavior. "Whatever your solution is, you better do it now, a couple of them are coming our way." You grumbled.

"Umm, since you said you didn't want to go to the park with me, do you want to go to watch a movie instead? And would you be my Valentine?" The taller one asked.

"Sorry, but I already got a Valentine." Alfred winked at you.

"Oh, you don't mean that _she's_ your Valentine, don't you?" The shorter, but prettier one asked in a disgusted voice.

"N- Ow!" You yelled as Alfred stepped on your foot.

"Yep! She's my Valentine alright!" Alfred assured the girls.

"So this is your date then, right?" The girl asked. "After this, you can go out with us, right?"

"Nope. Sorry, but we planned out the whole day together! Right, [Name]?"

"Yeah." You said, a little reluctantly.

"Oh. Sorry to intrude then." The girls walked back to their table.

"Can you tell the others too? I want to be alone with [Name] today! Thanks!" Alfred called to the girls. Alfred then faced back to you.

"What did you just do?" You growled at him and shot him the scariest death glare you could muster.

Alfred winced a bit. He thought you were going to be cool with this. You did say 'anything for a buddy'. "Chill, just pretend to be my Valentine until they go away. They won't bother us anymore."

"I don't think they'll give up that easily, Al." You said as you saw them shoot glares at you.

"But you said-"

"I meant pick one of them not _me_. I mean, I don't even think you see me as a girl!" You frowned.

"Nah, I would've picked you over them any day. Your the best girl I know, [Name]. And if I had to spend Valentines Day with someone, I'd gladly spend it with you." Alfred said with a light blush that you didn't see. This was the closest he's been at confessing and you weren't even listening! You were too busy looking at the girls.

"Yeah, whatever. What's done is done. Now can we go? Those girls are starting to creep me out." You stood up and walked to the door. Alfred caught up with you and held your hand.

"Let go." You growled.

"Can't. We're passing the girls." He whispered so only you could hear.

"Just because I'm your Valentine doesn't mean that you need to hold my hand."

"Just bear with me, ok?"

You got out of the restaurant and Alfred guided you to his car. "Get in. Those girls are still looking at us."

Sure enough, when you looked back, those girls were still glaring at you.

While in the car, you saw the girls follow in another car. "I think they're going to stalk us for the rest of the day." Alfred sweat-dropped.

"Stalk _you_ not me. I could just leave without a problem." You said with an evil smirk. "Then, you'll get to deal with them all by yourself."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Please don't! Or else I'll tell Arthur to cook for you." Alfred begged.

"Calm down! I was just teasing! I would never do that to you, Al." You chuckled "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

"I guess you really have to be my Valentine." Alfred shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't mind too much if I had to spend a day with you." You also sighed.

'_I get to spend the day with [Name]? Maybe those girls chasing me isn't a bad thing after all…_' Alfred thought as an idea came to mind.

For starters, Alfred drove you to your favorite game store. You found a lot of games you wanted, but you only had enough to buy one game so you had Alfred help you choose what to buy. Even with Alfred, you couldn't narrow down the choices to a single game. You still had six games that you wanted to buy very badly.

"I'll buy them for you." Alfred offered.

"You don't have to." You said. "I'll just come again later, when I have the money." You said, finally giving up on choosing.

"I want to. Besides, I'll go over to your place and play them as much as you do anyway." Alfred took the games and paid for them at the counter.

"Thanks, Al." You said as you hugged him.

Again, you didn't see the blush on his face.

After the store, you went to a bunch of arcades and competed in every single multiplayer game there was. It was so fun! You even forgot about the girls following you.

"Wanna tie-breaker?" Alfred asked as he won the latest match.

"Of course I do." You smirked evilly at him. "I wanna know how you handle losing to a girl."

"I will never lose to you, [Name]!" He scoffed as the next match started.

"Stop talking and start playing, idiot!"

As you got closer and closer to winning, Alfred gave up and tried to distract you. He tried grabbing your console, blocking your eyes, but you avoided it easily.

"You gotta do better than that to distract me!" You teased as you waved your console away from his incoming hands.

But Alfred wasn't aiming for your hands this time. He grabbed your face and kissed you ferociously. You were so shocked that you dropped the console. You tried to struggle to get back to your game, but Alfred kept you still. The instant he let go, you turned back to the game. Apparently, you lost.

"What was _that_? I want a rematch!" You shrieked at him.

Alfred was dazed for a bit. '_Boy, would I love to do that all day._' He thought. "[Name], I have to tell you something…"

"Save it for another time. I'm too mad at you making me lose. I mean, a _kiss_? Al, if you wanted to win that bad, you could've just told me and I'd have gone easy on you." You huffed and crossed your arms.

'_I kissed her and all she can think of is losing the game? She's so naïve, it's adorable._' Arthur thought, amused.

"Hey, have you seen those girls anywhere?" You asked. "Do you think they finally gave up?"

"They probably did." Alfred mused at how you changed the subject so quickly.

"Wait, did you kiss me so those girls would leave you alone?"

'_Whoops! Spoke too soon!_' Arthur thought as he sweat-dropped. "Not really…"

"You know, you've been acting weird lately. Not just today, but for the past few weeks too." You told him. You quickly brushed it off. "Well, since they're gone, I'll go home now 'kay? See ya later!" You stood up and walked out of the arcade.

"I'll drive you home!" Alfred said as he held your hand again.

"Um, Al, you can give up the charade. Those girls aren't here anymore, remember?"

"Why can't I hold your hand?" Alfred asked.

"Because it gives people the wrong idea." You said, trying to get him to let go.

"You said I was acting weird right? How weird?" Alfred looked at you as he said this.

"Weird like you're nicer and more sweet. Kinda reminds me of a guy in… love…" Your eyes grew wide as you realized what you said.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "I like you [Name]. I tried to show you my affection many times today. Once in McDonalds, I almost confessed, but you didn't hear me. When I held your hand there, it wasn't because those girls who were chasing me. When I bought you the games, I did it because I want to see you happy. And finally, just now, when I kissed you. You looked so beautiful that I couldn't stop myself." Alfred was blushing by now, but still kept an even tone. "So, would you be my Valentine for today? And maybe go out with me in the future?"

You kept silent for a while, thinking about what to say. "Al, seriousness doesn't suit you." You smiled. "If you don't do this again, then sure I'll go out with you." You kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

Alfred leaned over to your face and whispered, "I love you." and he kissed you again.


End file.
